


Morning Light

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slutty!Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, blowjob, mention of daddycest, possessive!Sam, written for prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: Written for the prompt: Weecest, almost getting caught by John.





	Morning Light

Sam’s throat is sore from last night, but he doesn’t care. In fact, he revels in the ache in his jaw; the burning sensation in his throat because this – this is where he belongs. He’s crawling between Dean’s meaty thighs on dirty, cum-stained sheets with his big brother’s cock buried deep in his throat.

Dean sounds pissed off and wild with want when he glares down at Sam and hisses quietly: “Such a fucking slut, Sammy, aren’t you?   
Couldn’t even wait for dad to leave before you needed my cock in your mouth, ain’t that right? Gonna get us caught soon, you hear me?”

Little Sammy releases Dean’s heavy cock, slowly, letting it leave a trail of spit and precum down his chin as he watches his big brother, gaze dark beneath lowered eyelids. His voice is obscenely hoarse when he says: “Bet he’d be jealous.”

Dean growls, grabs a fistful of Sam’s hair and forces his weeping dick into his little brother’s mouth again, thrusting deeply. “That’s what this is about, huh? Putting on a show for daddy? Don’t you get enough attention from your big brother, is that it?”

Sam swallows the length, buries his nose in Dean’s pubes, his soft fingers playing with Dean’s balls, feeling a surge of power and satisfaction when Dean comes hotly and without warning down his throat, accompanied by the sound of Dean’s strangled moan.  
The taste is bitter and familiar, and Sam thinks he could live off this.

Their eyes lock for a brief moment, and the question Dean had posed earlier hangs between them, demanding an answer. Sam licks his lips, prepares to reply, but is interrupted by a sharp knock on their door.

“Everything ok in there, boys?”

“We’ll be right out,” Dean replies loudly, too loud, his cheeks red.

Sam says, in a voice that sounds like sex over broken glass: “I think I might’ve caught a cold, daddy. Maybe Dean should stay at home with me today?”

John takes a moment to answer, then he speaks, his voice muffled behind the thin door. “Whatever you need, Sam. I’m taking off now, I’ll be back in the afternoon. Take care of Sammy, Dean. There’s aspirin in the kitchen if you need it.”

Sam licks a long, wet stripe along Dean’s sensitive cock, and Dean hisses. “You heard him,” Sam whispers. “Whatever I need.”

Dean watches him, the look in his eyes suggests that he is partly astounded, partly scared of what he finds in Sam’s face. “He’s gonna find out if you keep this up,” Dean finally rasps, a desperate note of helplessness in his voice. “Don’t you even care?”

“It’ll let him know that you’re mine,” Sam mumbles, eyes almost black beneath his long bangs.

Dean stares at him under a stony silence. “You’re fucked up.”

Sam stretches like a cat. “Yeah,” he agrees lazily, in that fucked-out voice. “But I’m not blind.”


End file.
